Light Of Ransei
by Queen Absol
Summary: A great Darkness has been released from the Nothing and is ready to rip Ransei into pieces. The Warriors must unite to stop it. But with dangerously epic powers and a rebellion comming into play, can they unite and defeat the darkness before it ends their way of life? Rated T for violence and swearing. Pairings listed inside UPDATE: PROLOGUE REWRITTEN!


Pairings: Ginchiyo/Muneshige, Aya/Kanetsugu, Nobunaga/Noh, Kai/Kotaro, Ranmaru/Gracia, Yukimura/Ina, Azai(Hero)/Oichi, Kestral(OC)/Amor(OC)

~XXX~

**Prologue**

Jigoku snuck through the Disortion World in a quick pace. He had to get to the portal before Giritina catches him. If Giritina catches him he might either be destroyed, end up in an more unescapable prison or something worse. He had not been caught by him yet and doesn't want to. Luckily he has escaped many times before and has memorized where the portal is and knows when Giritina patrols this area.

The portal is only three very high jumps from here, he turned around to make sure no one was watching, then he croutch down, told his mind to soar. Jigoku took on the form of a shadowy eagle-like pokemon sored to the platform where the portal is with his demonic red eyes glowing the process. After that Jigoku looked around one more time, he waited thousands of years for this plan to work he wasn't going ot get caught now! After he confirmed the cost seemed clear he put his very pale hands out in front of him, letting his long dark gray sleeve fall onto his shoulders and made a wolf-like growl. Glowing electric white balls formed in front off his hand and from there a glowing white and blue swirling disk appeared in front of him. He jumped through the swirling disk and punched his fist through the air and shouted. "Take me to the Nothing!" A swirling white light appear around him and in a blink, he disapeered. From the outside the portal disapeered and Giritina never knew a thing.

Jigoku reappeared in a place that was nothing but blue, little white stars sometimes blinked through but other than that, there was nothing. Before he moved on forward he just marveled what he did. True this wan't the first time he escaped the Disortion World, but this time he did it permanetly. He won't be going back to that disgusting prison ever again! The only ever demon who ever did that was his brother! But then he remebered that the quest wasn't done yet he had to release his apprentice and the remaining four demons out into the world which seems easy but its been at least a two-thousand years since he was last here so his memory with this place might be a little dim. His mind told him to go west so he did an eventually lead to a still figure.

The figure was a young man in tan skin, dark brown hair with light blue tips on twos bangs that went down to his chin. He had on a red robe with a golden linning, with the robe he also had a red hood with th same golden linining thats not on him at the moment. His name was Akumu. Jigoku putted his hand in his black robe and took out a golden staff with a green jewl on top of it, under the jewl had two beautiful gems on it, one was black and the other was the color of maize, although all the jewls were dormat now, they still looked very radiant. Jigoku pointed the staff to Akumu and chanted "Your master awakes!" and the green jewl on the top started to glow and a power beam shot towards Akumu. When the beam hit him Akumu woke up and walked to Jigoku the beam comming from the staff slowly faded away. His light blue eyes shined very brightly through this dark place.

"My dear Akumu you've awoken." Jigoku said happily.

"Well, it took you long enough the revive me! After my stupid bitch of a sister killed me I was trapped in this prison for thousands of years! I may have been unconcious but I know time well!" Akumu snarled. "What were you doing in that time? Cowardly hiding from that dumb excuse of a legendary Giritina!?"

"Excuse me? I deserve more respect from you, especially all I've done for you! I granted you the greatest power of the Alpha Flame! I taught you how to kill and resist powers from the warriors pokemon! Did you forgot that everytime you killed something with this staff you recieve there powers! I made you the most powerful man of Ransei! It was even beleived that if someone linked with Arceus they would gain your powers and more! A war that nearly destroyed the region waas started over that! Something YOU wanted! I command much more resect from an apprentice like you!" Jigoku growled shock at his disrespectful apprentice replied. _"Even Sabu wouldn't go this far"_ He thought remembering his idiot of a child.

"I-I'm sorry," Maku started backing away from Jigoku after his outburst. "I just thought after I died, you would try to revive me as soon as possible."

"You better be sorry you ignorat piece of shit! Keep in mind what I've done for you next time before you snap at me understood!" Jigoku growled, Akumu only nodded in reply. "If want to know why it took so long to revive you, after you died, I had to get back in the Disortion World before Giritina found out I escaped. During that time someone buried your staff deep underground in an area I didn't know. Appearantly after that Giritina improved portal security in the Disortion World to make sure no one escaped so I had to spend alot of time figuring out how to get out without getting caught or I could've died. Since only the staff could revive you I had to go into Ransei try to guess where the staff was buried, kill anyone who is in my way and come back without Giritina noticing! It took me thousands of years to do this until I found a village in the outskirts of the Psychic Kingdom, killed everyone in there and found the staff and got out of there bfore anyone finds out! Then I went to find you. Now can we hurry up andget you to the 'mon world so we can get on with this."

"Alright fine, but, I just need to ask you one question before I go" Akumu said "Do you know the situation of the war?"

"All I know is that the brats are at peace now, united by twins from the Light kingdom had enough strengh to unite it before it was destroyed, how sweet, knowing you that would be the first thing you'll mess up." Jigoku said. "Also I found a name from for your staff, It is called The Staff of Forbidden Power. I don't know how this was made but it seems it can do more than steal he power from those you killed when you were alive thousands of years ago it appearntly had six other jewls on it that contained an element from the Alpha Light, which when you use it right, you can do a grave amount of damage with the extra power. Today however only two of the gemstones are on there, it can still be quite powerful, but not nearly as powerful."

"Interesting info, but before we go I would like to change my name, just to restart." Akumu said. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, go on, tell me what you want to be called." Jigoku replied.

"I would like to be called Maku." Akumu said. Jigoku nodded in approval. "I am Maku!"

"Good for you, now can I drop you off already!" Jigoku said "I dont want to be here for too long!"

Maku nodded "Yes" and Jigoku lead Maku to the swiling portal and Jigoku opened the portal with his demonic powers. They both went through it and landed on a small abandoned island off the coast of Nixtorm. Jigoku felt a sense of pirde rose through him, even though Maku was rude, he was strong and willing to do anything to make his ambition come true something he can't say about the other remaining demons (or what he sometimes like tpo call his "Children"). Knowing that he had to go find them in the Nothing. He wanted this drop-off to be nice and short so he can get this over with. He hid his children in the nohing to protect them from Giritina, he murdered all of the other demons after his brother escaped. If it's to much of a task however he had no problem with just simply leaving him there. Whatever happens he knew that his plan will cause alot of destruction, chaos and suffering, so much of it that it will even scare off his cowardly brother. He was excited about it, but first he had to do the hard part getting everyone out of the Nothing. One-fifth of the phase was done. He went to the portal and turned back to tell Maku.

"Stay here while I get the other demons. If you see anyone come here, which they shouldn't but if it happens anyway, kill them!" Jigoku said and Maku noddeed understanding wha his master was saying.

~OoO~

The island Maku was was more of a glacier. There was snow everywhere and there was a light blowing in the wind, he decided to put on his red hood which swayed in the breeze. Maku, although very agitated about Jigoku taking forever to revive him was exicted for the the future, he will maim, kill and enslave loads of creatures and will create an empire where everyone will serve him. For this he would even kill Jigoku if necessary. Maku looked on his tan hand a that had tatoo of a female Weavile still looked vibrant like it was recently painted, Maku had a tough time deciding whether or not he should let his Perfect Link Weavile out, but decided to wait for Jigoku to come back.

Speaking of Jigoku, Maku wondered alot abou him. What was he? Was he a human wih pokemon powers? What were the other "demons" he was talking about. How could he have power like that? Why is he locked in the Disortion World? How much of the Alpha Light does he know about? Why would anyone with a non-evil mind create something like him. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter now, the answers to theses questions will come in time. What does matter is where to begin with this plan. Make decided to call The Great Revolution. His thoughts were suddenly distrcted by five shpes comming out of a portal. After the shapes came out, Maku only reconized Jigoku.

"It is time . . . for the Great Revolution to begin!" Maku shouted. In return Jigoku and the other demons nodded in agreemeant smiliing.

~XXX~

Well I hoped you enjoyed my improved writing style. In the next chapter we get introduced to the Warlords and hopefully then I'll give you all a general descrition of how I'll imagine Ransei. Hopefully now after two months without updating this story should be back in full power. I just had to update this awful prologue. (Oh and, in all my Pokemon fics, I'm going to call normal types light types because I think that sounds better than just simply "normal".)

Hope you like this, if you don't, oh well then! I'll be writing this anyway!


End file.
